marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Alvarez (Earth-616)
, , , ; former partner of Iron Fist, , | Relatives = Shades (father); Reina Álvarez (mother); Ignacio Álvarez (uncle); Sofia Álvarez (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Harlem, New York City, New York; formerly Avengers Island; Gem Theater, New York City, New York, Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California; Avenger Base Two, Savage Land | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student | Education = | Origin = Human mutate; During an explosion cased by Bullseye, Victor was bombarded with fragments of his father's Visor. This allowed him to absorb the Chi energy of 107 souls with the building. | PlaceOfBirth = Harlem, New York City, New York | Creators = Fred Van Lente; Mahmud Asrar | First = Dark Reign: The List - Daredevil #1 | First2 = | HistoryText = Early Life Victor Alvarez was born and raised in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. He is the son of Reina Alvarez and former criminal Shades. His father was sent to Seagate Prison when Victor was very young. Victor was raised by his mother alone. However after many years of crime his father returned to turn of a new leaf. He became a community organizer, fighting for decent housing for the locals. Victor worked with his father, but the relationship soured when Victor learned Shades was cheating on his mother. After that Reina moved to his Uncle Ignacio's place and took Victor with her. His father remained in contact with Victor as best as he could. The Explosion Norman Osborn decided to remove the riff raff from the area so he could build a new Oscorp Building. He sent Bullseye after Daredevil, and also told him to blow up the building that Shade and the protesters were in. He rigged the building to explode but Daredevil tried to stop him, but because Daredevil refused to kill him, 107 of the residents were killed. He and his and his son were both in the building. However Victor was the sole survivor, having absorbed fragments from his fathers Visor. Victor became the new Power Man as he absorbed the Chi life force of the 107 killed, including his father. He could also see the chi ghosts of the 107 victims on the site of the wrecked building, including his father. Shades told him to open up and absorb more chi from the area, giving his son enough power to fight back. Power Man Daredevil extended the Hand's power over Hell's Kitchen, creating a blanket of fear. Victor chose the identity of Power Man to protect his neighbors. This drew the attention of Luke Cage, the previous Power Man, and Iron Fist, who was intrigued that he could use one of his signature moves without ever seeing him. Victor has expressed disdain for both men, in particular Luke Cage, who he accuses of "selling out". Luke Cage left him, but Iron Fist decided to stay and learn more of his past and his potential powers. Together they found out of how he survived the collapsing of the building and how he knew of the power only Iron Fist and his students knew. Before he died, the chi of all the residents flowed into him, one of those residents being one of Danny's students.Nightshade revealed she created the visor. It could generate optic blasts by pulling in bioelectric energy from the environment. According to her the absorbing crystal became embedded in Victor's skin. Together they battled the Flashmob and Cottonmouth. The Hand kidnapped his cousin Sofia, and he traveled to the Shadowland Fortress to save her. However on the way there Victor confronted by the Chi ghost of his father and his neighbors. It was revealed that Shadowland was built on the site of the old building. He learned that the spirits were now within him, giving him his abilities. Victor absorbed Javier de Paz martial art skills, a student of Iron Fist. Victor vowed to fight for their memories. In the chamber, Victor confronted his cousin Sofia. She exclaimed that it is obviously a trap, just before the Retainer attacked him. Victor was knocked senseless, almost passing out. In a haze, he saw his father's ghost, making an "exploding" motion with his hands. Victor saw what he meant, and drew on the power of the city, the neighborhood, and the people, places and memories of them, and used it, turning his body into a thing of iron.Iron Fist made his way to Victor, having fought Daredevil. Iron Fist rescued Sofia and found Victor recuperating. Iron Fist offered to be his teacher, and Victor agreed, on the condition that Iron Fist take care of his mother. One week later, Mrs Alvarez was shown around the Rand Foundation by Joy Meachum. It turned out that Victor was given job with them, and they will be helping her from now on. Mrs Alvarez approved of this, because she wanted Victor to stay out of fights. It was from there that Victor began his training. Spider-Man When training with Iron Fist, he revealed that the only superhero he never managed to defeat was Spider-Man, because of his spider-sense. He decided that the only way to prove himself was to take down the Spidey. He found him at an event where Mayor Jameson reluctantly presented Spider-Man the key to the city a request made by Captain America. He however disrupted the event and attacked the hero. He Power landed a punch and started gloating about how he's better than Iron Fist now. However Spidey just webs him to a tree, and asked him why he attacked him. When he learned the reason Victor is here is because he got a tip about the key. The key to the city is revealed to have been stolen during the fight, and Alvarez tells Spidey that the one who gave him the tip is named Norton G. Fester, who Spider-Man knew as the Looter. The criminals attacked the Federal Hall on Wall Street, but the heroes teamed up to stop them. The criminals are their to find a hidden secret locked in the building.Fester used a old key from the 1700's to open a floor chamber and used his dazzle gun on the heroes to temporarily disorient them. Fester found the fallen star that was discovered by Free Mason Benjamin Franklin which was used for their rituals for centuries. Benjamin Franklin planned to use the vapors from the fallen meteor to increase his power when it started to crack. The meteor was actually an egg and an alien octopus creature emerged. Power Man killed the alien creature with the American flag while Fester and his men were taken into custody. Training with Iron Fist Iron Fist took Victor under his wing and together he helped him on mnay adventures including fighting the organization; Commedia Dell'Morte, Pokerface and the Penance Corps. Fear Itself Power Man ended up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with Spider-Girl, X-23, Thunderstrike and Amadeus Cho. The heroes battled a group of Samurai Shark-Men. After the battle it was revealed that Cho brought together the young heroes in the hopes that they would join his new super team. The young heroes were not happy because he has manipulated them, and they turned his offer down. Avengers Academy Victor is recruited to join the Avengers Academy He joined the young trainee heroes on many adventures The team went up against the Phoenix Five Though they ultimately won, many of the students including Victor decided to leave the school. Mighty Avengers Victor joined Danny in joining the Heroes for Hire, along with Luke Cage and White Tiger. They all started believing they were meant for something more and decided to create their own Avengers team. Based off a hastag, they named themselves the Mighty Avengers. He and White Tiger worked with the Young Avengers to battle Mother the Interdimensional Parasite. He later celebrated and the superhero club known as Thin Spandex Club. Since joining, Victor and Ava have bonded tremendously, together they discovered two new abilities to fuse her White Tiger God based powers and his chi manipulation. The first being him able to move chi from people within their area into Ava creating a White Tiger made out of chi. The tiger was so powerful that it was able to destroy Shuma Gorath. Feeling grateful that Victor enabled her to control that kind of power, she later re payed him by transferring some of her power to him. Being that Ava has a lot more chi than the average person, it gave Victor tremendous amounts of power, enough to take out a Cerberus or demonic three headed dog. Him and Ava called their combo the "New York Tiger-Style Kung Fu." He helped White Tiger when she tried to kill Gideon Mace for the death of her parents, and was being possessed by the Tiger god that gave her powers. With the intervention of the Mighty Avengers White Tiger was prevented from crossing the line and killing Mace. New Avengers Once the Mighty Avengers were shut down, Power Man and White Tiger followed each other to joining the ranks of the rebranded A.I.M., forming part of its New Avengers. After fighting alonside the New Avengers for many adventures, Víctor felt he had relegated his home neighborhood for too long, and decided to return to New York and protect Spanish Harlem again. He was joined by Max Brashear, a partially-reformed supervillain and A.I.M. scientist who had befriended Víctor. | Powers = Chi Manipulation: Victor can absorb chi from his environment, this came from absorbing fragments of his father's Visor granting him superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, generation of personal force fields and accelerated healing; Victor glows when empowered in the same way when Iron Fist powers up his chi fist punch. He can explode chi outward through punches, and can channel messages through bioelectric frequencies. Victor once absorbed chi from multiple sources simultaneously, briefly growing giant-sized with increased strength. He sometimes experiences memories of those who died in the tenement's explosion. Captain America (Sam Wilson) and Tony Stark considered him to be a Gamma Level Threat. :*''Power Augmentation: Victor can use chi to enhance the vitality or superpowers of others while in direct contact with them. He recently displayed enhanced abilities of chi in conjunction with White Tiger: he was able to track her by her chi signature, and transfer the chi from the entirety of New York City into the spirit of the White Tiger to defeat Shuma-Gorath . :*Energy Absorption: Reacting on instinct when first matched against Iron Fist, Vic managed to absorb and nullify his signature strike leeching off his chi energy into himself. He's since learned to control this aspect of his abilities more openly with training and practice. :*Skill Mimicry:Danny says that when Vic's building exploded, he absorbed the lifeforce (chi) of all the deceased people in self-defense, including one of Iron Fist's Thunder Dojo students, Javier de Paz. Javier was the only student who mastered the "Screaming Eagle Slap" but was killed in Bullseye's blast. Danny surmises that this is how Victor knows the K'un L'un technique without ever having practiced it himself. Victor absorbed the life-force (chi) of 107 people. The only added skill that we know of is his innate martial arts abilities gained from Javier. In a city like New York it would be normal that Victor would also have other innate skills. This has yet to be seen but different languages, political and legal knowledge, medical/nursing skills, Detective/deductive skill or computer/hacking skills would all be more likely than mastering the "Screaming Eagle Slap. :*Memory Condition: Victor's powers stem from reading and assimilating chi from the surrounding area gleaning all manor of information and ancient knowledge he can glean from anything or anyone he is drawing the esoteric information from. Victor turns that information into raw power learning everything he can through this and gaining new, greater levels of power from it. :*Size Manipulation: With a proper influx of Chi Victor can temporarily augment his bodily mass and tissue density making his attacks stronger, enabling him to hit infinitely harder than normal. | Abilities = '''Skilled Martial Artist': Through absorbing De Paz's memories and from direct training from Iron Fist, Victor is a skilled martial artist. | Strength = Class 25 | Weaknesses = Bioelectric jamming devices can temporarily inhibit Victor's power. Areas that are daily scrubbed clean and or constantly remodeled on a regular basis leaves Power Man powerless as he needs fresh memories to draw power and information from. | Equipment = Víctor Álvarez wears a yellow and black body suit with metal embellishments, similar to the look of Luke Cage, the first Power Man. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = Power_Man_(Victor_Alvarez) | Wikipedia = Power_Man_(Victor_Alvarez) | Links = http://marvel.com/universe/Power_Man_(Victor_Alvarez) }} Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Multilingual Category:Regeneration Category:Power Amplification Category:Size Alteration Category:Martial Arts Category:Gamma Level Threats Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Trained by Iron Fist Category:Vigilantes Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters